Two's Company, Three's A Crowd
by UnknownCelebrity
Summary: Spike and Buffy ban together in Season 2 to get Drusilla and Angelus back. Comedy endures. R&R Please! Enjoy!


Two's Company, Three's A Crowd  
  
Author: funnybunny7  
  
Summary: Spike and Buffy plot to get Drusilla and Angelus back at the end of Season 2. Romance endures. B/S, S/D, A/D, B/A...whoa that's a lot of romance!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, there is a lot of confusion on who's with whom in this story, so I'm here to clear the air. Spike and Buffy sort of fall in love accidentally, but there is Buffy/Angel and Spike/Drusilla too. But most of the time Angel or rather Angelus and Drusilla are evil and together. Plus there's the usual Willow/Oz and Xander/Cordelia. Get my drift?  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Spike rolled around the mansion in his pathetic-looking wheelchair.  
  
"Dru? Drusilla? Darling, I have champagne...strawberry champagne, your favorite."  
  
He put the top in between his vampire teeth and yanked out the cork. A cascade of liquid flowed out of the bottle.  
  
He heard her giggle from down the corridor.  
  
"Spikey wants to play games. But now...its time for sleep." She whispered.  
  
Spike groaned. "Dru, it's been bloody forever since we've made love. And with fat headed Angelus gone I-"  
  
"He'll return. Don't want to poke about his emotions, now do we?" She hissed back.  
  
Spike laughed hotly. "No, we wouldn't want to do THAT." He banged the bottle of unsipped champagne on the nearby table and began to move away.  
  
Drusilla came out of the shadows. "Is Spikey-Poo jealous? I'm touched...really."  
  
Spike whirled back around to face her. "Well, bloody right I am! You never pay attention to me anymore. It's Angelus this, and Angelus that. What's so bloody special about Angelus?!"  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." Angel walked in the room, cloaked in a blanket for it was daylight outside. He took the blanket off. Then he walked over to Drusilla and kissed her neck. She giggled.  
  
Spike just made a sick face. "Please...no PDA, thank you very much."  
  
Angelus wrapped his arms around Drusilla. "Aww, poor Spike. All wheeled up with no one to love him. Afraid of some competition are you? Well, I hate to say it but I had her first. I sired her."  
  
Drusilla smiled. "Now now Angel, play nice." She swatted playfully at Angelus' nose.  
  
"I will, well with him anyway." He growled. Drusilla laughed. He grabbed her lips with his teeth and pulled them into a kiss.  
  
Spike watched on gloomily. Stupid Angelus. He needed to go to hell. Forever. And let Drusilla and him be.  
  
"Well I'm so sorry, but while I had my way with Drusilla, you were macking on the Slayer."  
  
Angelus looked up at him. "Don't ever mention her name again."  
  
Spike scoffed. "I didn't mention her name you moron."  
  
Angelus left Drusilla's side and grabbed Spike by the collar, lifting him out of the wheelchair.  
  
"Look here William...if it weren't for Drusilla's wishes, I would have torn you in half the moment I laid eyes on you."  
  
"Well, too bad for Drusilla's wishes then." Spike retorted. Angelus let him down.  
  
Drusilla groaned faintly. "Oh...something's happening." She fell to the ground, weak.  
  
Angelus turned and ran to her. Spike tried to wheel his way over to her, but one of the wheels on his wheelchair was stuck in a crack of wood.  
  
Angelus lifted her up. "Drusilla, honey what's wrong?!"  
  
"The Slayer...coming for revenge...going to...take us." Drusilla fell limp unconsciously.  
  
"What? The Slayer? I thought I had finished her off."  
  
Spike yelled from the other side of the room "Apparently not."  
  
Angelus lifted her into his arms and carried her over to Spike. "I am taking her to lie down, and then I am finishing off the Slayer. Don't move or touch her. You do, I kill you."  
  
Spike just snickered. "Couldn't even if I tried." He said, referring to the stuck wheel.  
  
  
  
Buffy walked down the dust road, alone. It was cold, and time for a party crash.  
  
Even though it was daylight, Angelus would be scurrying about. This was it. She had to kill him. Either that or the world is sucked up into hell. Oh, the choices.  
  
She came upon the old mansion that all three vampires were living currently at.  
  
"Ok Buffy, time for one of our famous pep talks. Don't choke, breathe, and go in. Just pretend your killing any other vampire, only this one you love and cherish." She said to herself before sighing.  
  
When she approached the door, she inhaled and exhaled. Then she counted silently to three. BOOM!!! She knocked the door down and walked in, stake up.  
  
"Angelus? It's me lover. It ends now." She walked into the main hall. "Angelus?"  
  
"Just missed him." Spike said, sitting over in the corner in his stuck wheelchair.  
  
She turned towards him. "Spike? What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"Uh, I live here?"  
  
"Good point. But not the point. Where's Angelus?"  
  
"Kind of ironic went looking for you actually."  
  
"He went looking for me? Why?" Her eyes went glossy as she fought back tears.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Don't get your hopes up Slayer; he went looking to kill you."  
  
Buffy looked at the ground and wiped her eyes. "Oh." She murmured.  
  
Spike, for about a millisecond, took pity on her. "Hey, don't cry. My girlfriend's been snuggling with fat headed Angelus for the past month or two. Join the club sister."  
  
Buffy nodded. "You know what? Your right. I should just be able to forget about him, and drive Mr. Pointy threw his soulless heart. It's just..." She trailed off.  
  
Spike inquired. "It's just what?"  
  
Buffy suddenly realized who she was talking to. "Nah, don't want to bore you with the sappy details. Tell Angelus I dropped by." She began to walk away.  
  
"No Slayer wait! I want to hear the sappy details. Everyone, even vampires, need a bit of sap in their lives." Spike called to her.  
  
Buffy turned around, confused. "What? You're soulless! You don't know love, or feelings, or anything! You're nothing but a creep who I should have staked a long while ago."  
  
Spike put up his hands, crescent fallen. "Whoa, excuse me, Miss Repulsive. I was only trying to help. Let me know if I am wallowing in self pity too loudly!"  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just..."  
  
Spike's eyes widened. "Oh no, don't you start with the 'it's just' again!"  
  
Buffy snorted without realizing it. Then she walked over to a chair, which was right beside Spike's wheelchair, and plopped down. "It's just; I never realized how much Angel actually meant to me, until now. When he's soulless." She sighed. "I wish that I never had...you know, with him. But we loved each other so damn much!"  
  
Spike nodded. "I know exactly how you feel. Me and Dru, used to be so happy. I took it for granted. Then THIS thing happened, and Angelus flew in like a night in shining armor for her, and she dropped me like I was hot. I always thought everything would be peachy keen for me and her. I mean, everything was perfect! We had a beautiful mansion to live in, with privacy. And plenty of feeble humans to feed off of. Oh, those were the good ole' days."  
  
Buffy decided to ignore that last part. "I hope I'll have him back someday, not him like now, but Angel with a soul. I just don't want to have to kill him. It'd do me in."  
  
"Well, if it's any consolation, I could do it for you." Spike laughed. Buffy laughed too.  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
Then Spike spoke up very nervously. "We could get them back you know."  
  
Buffy whipped her head towards him. "What'd ya mean?"  
  
"Um, never mind. Stupid ditty idea anyway."  
  
Buffy gave him a Look. "Tell me."  
  
He nodded. "Well, we could, um...work together to get them back. Professionally of course. And then I could go along being evil with Drusilla, and you could be happy with your hubby."  
  
Buffy thought about this for a moment. "I see, and how exactly would this happen?"  
  
"Like I said, we could work together, devise up a plan."  
  
Buffy went back to being her cold self. "Me? Devise up a plan with YOU? The root of all evil?"  
  
Spike bowed the best he could in his wheelchair. "I'll take that as a complement."  
  
Buffy scoffed. "Ugh, you disgust me. How do I know this isn't just all for you, and you don't even want to help me out?"  
  
Spike sighed. "Well sweet cheeks you don't. That's why you're just going to have to trust me."  
  
Buffy laughed a hearty laugh. "Ha ha! Me trust a vampire? Don't make me laugh Spike, ha ha ha!"  
  
"Hey hey! Your loss; don't get your pointy haired sweetie back."  
  
Buffy stopped laughing. "Maybe it could work. But NO backing out of it, and NO shenanigans."  
  
"Fine. Deal?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake it.  
  
"Deal." She shook it.  
  
  
  
I Love This Story! Please R&R...funnybunny7 


End file.
